Eyes of Another
by Lullabee
Summary: Harry's daughter, and her life seen through her eyes. On the way, it describes other people's after Hogwarts. I don't necessarily ship the pairings in this there's one in particular that I just hate but there you go. When the muse hits..


**Lily Potter II**

_Disclaimer – Everything belongs to JK Rowling, yada yada yada. Except Lily, but even her, in a way. Oh well. I'll live_

_Anyways, this is, oh I dunno, let's call it an … entrance paper? You know, where you have to write about yourself? I always mess those sorta things up. Or one where you have to write about your family? Take your pick. Basically, this is a little monologue by Harry's daughter about her family and what parts of her life are like. _

Having one of the most famous wizards in the world for a dad isn't all it's cracked up to be.

(However, having the most popular wizarding joke-shop owners for uncles most definitely _is_. Uncle Fred and Uncle George are the best uncles ever. When I got accepted to Hogwarts, my other relations gave me things like _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ - Aunt Hermione - or _A Guide to the Ministry of Magic, Throughout Its Illustrious History_ - Uncle Percy. Fred and George got me a do-it-yourself, totally unique, fireworks kit. They were really cool: spelling out my name and all!)

Anyway, back to Dad. He's the Seeker for the England team, and he plays for loads of different clubs, which is great, cos you get free tickets to virtually everything. It also means that, if like me you couldn't play Seeker to save your life, he gets stressed out about whether you're 'insecure' or feel 'unworthy'. That's Dad's problem: he tries so hard to be a good parent, he ends up having a nervous breakdown about the smallest thing. Luckily for me, Mum can calm him down – get him to laugh. It's not really his fault, poor dear. Voldemort murdered Grandpa James and Grandma Lily, and he grew up with his aunt and uncle. I've never visited them – they can't stand magic, and they were awful to Dad when he was kid. Dad just hasn't got anything to go on, parent-wise.

The worse thing about having a famous dad is that everyone's always trying to be your friend so they can meet your father/godparents/aunts/uncles. I spend half my life trying to sort out who wants to be my mate because of _me_, and who wants to be my mate because of Dad. People say 'Oh, you're so lucky; you've got Harry Potter for a Dad/millionaires for uncles/practically a whole family of Aurors.' But that's total rubbish. I'm not lucky. I live in the shadow of my family, extended or otherwise.

I can never do anything exciting, because I could be used to blackmail so many important people. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Viktor can't have kids, and they decided not to adopt because of their jobs (Uncle Viktor's a Seeker for Bulgaria and Aunt Hermione's an Auror). I'm the closest thing to kid they've got. Uncle Fred's divorced, and Uncle George won't get married, though he lives with Alicia, and they all spoil me rotten. And of course, Dad being who he is, there're still loads of Death Eaters and Voldemort's other supporters walking free who'd give anything to get their hands on Harry Potter's only kid. If I wasn't that type of person, I suppose I'd get depressed.

Luckily, I do have _some_ normal people in my family. Mum, Uncle Ron, Aunt Gabrielle (Though she's part Veela. Uncle Ron used to fancy her sister, and then he stayed with her one summer and got engaged to Gabrielle. So that's more like a Muggle fairytale – you have a problem with that?), Gran and Grandad Weasley, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Percy. Oh, and Granda Remy. (Granda Remy's not entirely normal either. He's a werewolf. Even more depressing.)

Most of my real family is on my Mum's side. Actually, _all_ of my real family is on my Mum's side. Yes, Ron, Gabrielle, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Charlie, Bill and Percy. Percy's not that nice though. Once, he even told Mum and Uncle Ron that they shouldn't associate with Dad! That was when they were still at Hogwarts though.

I suppose I shouldn't complain about being so over-protected. It's not as if Mum and Dad won't let me do anything, it's just that...well, put it this way – on my first date, there were Ministry officials tailing us every step of the way. Mum bawled Dad out over that one. Ah, well. Could be worse. I could be like Dad, and have no one caring about me at all when I grew up (not that he knew of, anyway – virtually the whole of the wizarding world was looking out for Dad). I wish I could have met my Grandma and Grandpa though. Before Hagrid died, he used to tell me all these stories about them, and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remy. He knew them when _they_ were at Hogwarts, and Mum and Dad and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. He never got a chance to see me there, actually. He died when I was nine. I can remember his scratchy face, and him picking me up and twirling me around. When he did that, Dad would get all worried in case he dropped me, but I didn't mind – I loved it. I do wish he could have seen me at Hogwarts though.

I wish for things too much. It's a great failing of mine, but the point is, I hardly ever wish for myself. Nobody cares about that though. They just say "Lily, if wishes were galleons, you'd be a millionaire. Be happy with what you've got." Grandma would have understood. I _know_ she would've. People say I look just like her, but the only thing I actually inherited from her is my eyes. I've got Dad's eyes, Mum's hair and Grandpa's glasses, but I got all the things that come from Grandma and Grandpa indirectly, from Dad. I wish I had something that was just mine and theirs, not inherited from Dad. There I go again! _"If wishes were galleons..."_

I think if I could have one thing in the world, I'd wish for Dad to be able to meet Grandma and Grandpa, even if it was just for an hour. He misses them so much, even now. That's why I decided to become an Auror, because of what Voldemort did to my family. Even though I'm starting to do extra classes already so it's easier when I leave school, it'll still be another five years before I get my license. They have to have such a long training period because of the amount of people who just want to become Aurors just cos it's glamorous. It's not though. It's hard work, every single minute.

I've always felt close to my grandmother, my namesake. I tell her everything, even if she can't talk back. Even if she can't hear me. I ask her why I keep on turning Darren Finnigan down, even though I want to say yes. I tell her about Auror training, and who's in my classes. I explain to her all the things I can't tell Mum and Dad, and I describe Darren in _great_ detail to her. She knows everything, my grandma. Not that I don't love Grandma Weasley – I do, loads and loads, but … anyway.

I guess one day I'll meet them, all the people I missed out on. Dad says they're just through the archway, just around the corner. I believe him. I'll see them all again – Uncle Sirius, Grandma and Grandpa, Hagrid. I know it. They're waiting for me, for Dad, for everyone who's ever lost someone. It's good to have something to hold on to, when you've got nothing left. Just knowing that you'll see them again gives you something to live for. If you want proof, just ask Dad.


End file.
